powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tara Strong
Tara Lyn Strong (born Charendoff, birthdate February 12, 1973) is a Canadian actress, voice actress, and singer, who is best known for her voice work in cartoons. She has been given the nickname "The woman of a thousand voices." Tara Lyn Charendoff was born and raised in Toronto, Ontario, to Jewish Canadian parents Syd and Lucy Charendoff, who ran a convenience/toy/candy store called The Wiz. Strong's acting career began when she volunteered to be a soloist in the school production at age four. Soon, she began acting in the Yiddish Theater; though she did not know Yiddish, she memorized her lines phonetically. During this time, she also performed at the Toronto Jewish Theater (TJA), where she acted in A Night of Stars, and was featured in an audiotape for "Lay Down Your Arms" with the Habonim Youth Choir, where she sang the lyrics in both English and Hebrew, a feat she repeated on February 10, 2005, at the Beverly Hilton Hotel during the March of the Living dinner in honor of Governor of California Arnold Schwarzenegger. At age thirteen, Strong was accepted into a performing arts school, where she landed her first professional role: the role of Gracie in the Limelight Theater's production of The Music Man. That same year, she booked a guest starring role in Mr. T's T. and T. Afterwards, she landed the title role in Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater and starred in the short-lived CBC Television sitcom Mosquito Lake before moving to Los Angeles in the midst of the 1994 Northridge earthquake. Her favorite episode recorded was "Bubblevicious". List of performed voice acts: Strong is the voice behind a multitude of North American animated characters, including main roles in *''Batman'' as Batgirl and Harley Quinn *''Fillmore!'' as Ingrid Third *''Rugrats'' and All Grown Up! as Dil Pickles *''The Powerpuff Girls'' as Bubbles *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' as Melody *Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents as Timmy Turner and Poof *''Xiaolin Showdown'' as Omi *''Teen Titans'' and Teen Titans Go! as Raven *''Drawn Together'' as Princess Clara and Toot Braunstein *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' and Super Mario World as Hip/Lemmy and Hop/Iggy Koopa *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' as Terrence *''Transformers Animated'' as Sari Sumdac, Slipstream, Slo-Mo, Strika, Red Alert, Mayor Edsel's press secretary, and additional voices *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' as Ilana Lunis *''Chowder'' as Truffles *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' as Killgore *''Ben 10'' as Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Upgrade, Benwolf, and Buzzshock *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' as Young Ben Tennyson, Molly Gunther, Pesky Dust, and Pakmar *''Family Guy'' as the singing voice of Meg Griffin and additional voices *''My Little Pony'': Friendship is Magic as Twilight Sparkle *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' as Lena Dupree *''The Legend of Frosty the Snowman'' as Sara Simple *''Madeline'' as Chloe *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' as Spot Chicken *''Robot Chicken'' as voicing various characters *''Final Fantasy X'' and Final Fantasy X-2 as Rikku *''Samurai Jack'' as Ashi Outside her voice role as Raven, she appeared for the first time as herself in Teen Titans Go! in the episode, "The Self-Indulgent 200th Episode Spectacular!". Category:Voice actors Category:Cast